cuusoofandomcom-20200214-history
Archived Projects
'''Archived Projects '''are projects which have been saved on LEGO CUUSOO and can still be viewed by the public, but normal users, including the creators of the projects, cannot modify them in any way. A user cannot comment on, bookmark, or support an Archived project. All Archived projects were active at one time. Archived Project Descriptions Archived projects usually have a large supporter count, and often are archived when the project is waiting for either a Review result or an Official LEGO Comment. When a project is archived, the "SHARE PROJECT" section of the supporter box disappears, as well as all traces of green in that box; and a caption appears over the project picture which reads: Archived Project - This project has been reviewed and is not being considered for production. Reason for Projects to be Archived Most projects have been archived because the license they represent is inappropriate, as with the Shaun of the Dead project, or LEGO cannot obtain the necessary licensing to produce the projects. Also there is the rare occasion when a project is drastically changed; and LEGO feels it would be unfair to make the new project (for example: STAR WARS DARK BUCKET). List of Archived Projects: The following is a list of Archived Projects. It is believed to be complete. *The Winchester - Shaun of the Dead - created by Yatkuu *Firefly Serenity playset - created by tbone_tbl *STAR WARS DARK BUCKET - created by haru *Motorized Tachikoma/ARAKN3 created by mahj *- Super Mario Project - - created by Ragaru *Doctor Who - LEGO - created by deskp *Doctor Who LEGO sets - created by Nabii *The Legend of Zelda - created by MINGLES *EVE Online Ships - Rifter - created by czar *Modular Western Town - created by mb_bricks *Villa SAVOYE - サヴォア邸 - created by KingArthur *My Little Pony Doctor Whooves - created by stitchmaster *StarWars Ultrabuild Series - created by Pekko *My Little Pony - Friendship is magic - created by Addam *Minecraft Lego Blocks - created by mrtoski *Airport Stair Car - created by PepaQuin *Haunted Mansion - created by badsneaker *LEGO UCS TARDIS and other Doctor Who sets - created by Xenomurphy *The Lord of the Rings - created by chricholson *Western Town - Pif Paf City - created by kris_kelvin *Jurassic Park - created by senteosan *Lego Jurassic Park Restroom - created by Gaige http://lego.cuusoo.com/ideas/view/40380 *Jungle Explorer - created by parkCollect http://lego.cuusoo.com/ideas/view/45529 *Jurassic Park (RiskoV) - created by RiskoV http://lego.cuusoo.com/ideas/view/9984 *Lego Jurassic Park to coincide with JP4 - created by 06agrant http://lego.cuusoo.com/ideas/view/4268 *The Tenth's Doctor's Tardis - created by doctor2 http://lego.cuusoo.com/ideas/view/19167 *Doctor Who Dalek ship - created by grm15 http://lego.cuusoo.com/ideas/view/19339 *Doctor Who UCS TARDIS - created by klsmith007 *Thinking with Portals! - created by Brickthing and Team Jigsaw *Purdue Pete - created by senteosan *Space Troopers! - created by NickRoyer *Andy/Bugdroid the Android by Google - created by GLHTurbo *- The Legend of Zelda Project - - created by Ragaru *Batmobile Tumbler Minifig Scale - created by BrentWaller *Mini Shop Series - created by Pekko *League of Legends of Lego - The Raid on Baron Nashor - created by Addam *Star Trek Klingon Bird of Prey - created by bking *STARTREK NCC-1701 STARSHIP ENTERPRISE - C3Brix Category:Explanation of Function Category:Archived Project